A Peaceful Resolution of SoulWorker Conflict
by pm10295
Summary: A SoulWorker is tasked will killing the Blood SoulWorker Suzie, but decides to take a different approach...


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 16.56px; text-align: center;"strongA NOTE:/strong Luna was just used as a placeholder name for the name of the SoulWorker character (The player in the game)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"Luna was running through the corridors of Ark Ship, on her way to Suzie, mulling over what Abel had said in response to Dr. Stoph's last words. "Even if they can't be normal kids, there's no reason why they have to be destroyed. Suzie likely killed all those NED Company employees because she felt threatened, not because she wanted them dead, and even if she did wish them dead, I can't really blame her after what they did with her and the other Blood SoulWorkers…" she thought, "Maybe I can convince them to help humanity and join the SFL, who knows? Might as well try, and if it won't work, then I'll just have to fight I guess…"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"After fighting through hordes of robots, she ran into Abel again, piloting a large mech. "Sorry Original, I can't let you hurt Suzie!" he shouted at the SoulWorker before him. "I don't wish to hurt her, merely talk with her, as well as you and the others!" Luna said back, catching Abel off guard./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanWait, what?!" Abel, Chloe, and Amanda said simultaneously./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanI thought you wanted to kill her…" Abel said softly./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanAre you sure about this?" Chloe said at the same time./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanThere is no way you can be serious!" Amanda roared, cutting off Chloe and Abel./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanLook, Amanda, Chloe, I am serious about this, I've been thinking about this ever since Dr. Stoph died, just trust me…" Luna said back, and cut off Amanda's channel. "Chloe, you know how I am, I don't want to fight unless it's necessary to keep humanity safe, I'm sure you understand." she said before disabling her comm's audio, but keeping Chloe on the line so she could hear what happens./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanAbel, please, just trust me, I want to make this work out for all of us, a bit like Dr. Stoph wanted, I realize that Suzie must have feelings as well, much like you, Nita, and Naran, and I believe that she wouldn't attack others unless she felt threatened." she explained, "I want to instead reach out to all of you, and ask you to join me and the SFL in keeping humanity safe, I believe none of you wish to destroy the world, you just want to not be hunted, killed, or used as a tool or weapon, like the NED Company wanted you to be. I realize that your intention from the start was to just get Suzie back after she was sealed away."/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanYou're not joking, are you…" Abel murmured, "Okay, I believe you won't hurt Suzie."/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanThe only reason I would, is if she was threatening me or the rest of humanity, that's my whole purpose here." Luna said solemnly, "Come on, let's go to her."/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"Abel and Luna rode the elevator up to the deck of the Ark Ship, where Suzie hovered in midair, curled up in her blue energy sphere./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanAbel, where are Nita and Naran?" he said./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanOh, they're around, I'll let them know to come here." Abel replied./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"Shortly afterwards, Nita and Naran appeared and walked closer./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanOriginal! What are you doing here? What are you planning to do to Suzie?" Nita demanded, and Naran nodded in agreement./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanI'm here to talk with all of you, not to fight, I don't want to fight unless I'm given no other choice." he explained./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanTalk about what? Our surrender?" Naran asked accusingly./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanNo, about becoming allies, and working together, all of you, you three, Suzie, and Ravan. You know Ravan, yes?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"Abel gasped, "You know of Ravan?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanYes, I fought against him in Grace City, the Starry Forest League is working on undoing the brainwashing that the NED Company put him through, and he's slowly recovering."/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanI'm still a little suspicious of all this." Naran said./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanI would be too if I were in your position, Naran, but I am being sincere, once Suzie wakes, I would like all of you to help protect humanity."/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanAnd what of the NED Company?" Nita asked./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanThe NED Company has been labelled as enemies of the SFL, so if you were to join, it would be a possibility that you would be asked to attack them. If that bothers you, I could try to convince them not to send you on anything relating to them." the SoulWorker explained./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanWhat, and miss out on getting back at them for what they did to us? To Suzie? To Ravan? I'd like to see them get wiped out." Abel said, and the two girls nodded in agreement./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanI could see why." Luna said with a half smile./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"After waiting for hours, Suzie's energy sphere disintegrated, and she uncurled and floated to the ground. Her eyes darted like a predator's, and her gaze settled on the SoulWorker standing nearby./span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanWho, are you?" Suzie asked./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanI am a SoulWorker of the Starry Forest League, my name is Luna."/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanShe's the Original." Abel clarified./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanI see, are you here to put me away again? Because if so, you have another thing coming!" Suzie shouted, her eyes flaring with anger./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanNo, just the opposite, in fact, I want you and the others to join me, and join the Starry Forest League and protect humanity with me. Instead of being feared, you could be admired, and you can put your abilities towards ensuring a better future for us all. Instead of being treated like a weapon, you can be treated like another human, who has feelings and desires like all the rest of us, you can be treated like a human, instead of being used like a tool. Dr. Stoph wanted you to lead normal lives, like other kids your age. I believe you don't desire to kill everyone and raze everything to the ground, and what happened before you were sealed away was because you felt threatened, and I can imagine why." she explained, "I'm much the same way, if I feel threatened in some way, I too, would fight to protect myself, as well as those I care about. If you want further details, you can ask Abel, Nita, or Naran."/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"Suzie beckoned the other Blood SoulWorkers to her, and they gathered and discussed for several minutes, as the others explained to Suzie what Luna had mentioned to them before she had awoke. Suzie's expression went through several transitions during their explaination, then they all walked back to where the Original stood./span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanVery well, I like this idea, and believe you speak the truth. I can't sense any hostility from you either." Suzie said finally, after several moments of silence./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanKeep in mind, the others of the SFL may be afraid of you or hostile towards you, I only ask that you do not attack them before I can explain to them, they believe you wish to kill all of us." Luna explained./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanVery well, I'll do my best to not retaliate." Suzie said./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanAs will we." the others said quickly./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanThen let's go."/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;"Luna led the Blood SoulWorkers through the corridors of the Ark Ship and back to Ruin Fortress, where all the SFL soldiers, doctors, and commanders looked at the group with mixtures of confusion and anger evident on their faces. Eventually the strange group came to a stop in front of Avon, who kept his face a mask of indifference./span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanWhy have you brought all of these Blood SoulWorkers to our camp?" Avon asked pointedly./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanTo ask the SFL to accept them in, much like how I was brought into the SFL after I fell from The Great Void. They don't wish to destroy humanity, just stay alive."/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanAnd what about what happened in the fortress once Suzie broke loose?" Avon asked, his voice dangerously calm./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanThat was only because the NED Company wished to use them like tools, like weapons, instead of treating them like the people they are, and if you believe I'm in the wrong here, then by all means, go ahead and court martial me." Luna replied, just as calmly, silently daring Avon to try something./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanVery well, but if something goes wrong, I expect you to take the blame for it, and clean it up." Avon said, a hint of his old smile forming on his face./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanYes sir." the SoulWorker replied, smiling back./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;""spanspanI'll let the Lords know about it, and I'll back your idea, I like the way you think." Avon said, smiling like his old self./span/span/span/p 


End file.
